


An Unexpected Obsession

by gaymien66



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hey this is a swap au, M/M, Scarecrow! Gerald Crane, Stalking, Villian! Alice Tetch, but Jervis being a bastard, decided to make it a stalker au, it was supposed to be soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymien66/pseuds/gaymien66
Summary: Jonathan Crane, son of the Scarecrow, meets the brother of the infamous Red Rabbit, Jervis Tetch, who quickly falls for the boy, but is the feeling returned?[A Swap au involving Gerald Crane being the Scarecrow rather than Jonathan, and Alice being the fucked-over-her-head one. However, Jervis is a bastard so a minor tw for stalking]





	1. First Day

Jonathan Crane-- The lesser-known son of The Scarecrow, a man made of fear, fire, and lots more fire. Jonathan was, partially, to blame for the Scarecrows existence, at least he saw it that way. His father became the way he was to help him-- Becoming his worst fear to show Jonathan that there's no real reason to be afraid, that he still loves him in the stitched together clothes that cut a deranged smile across his father's mask. Looking at him was painful enough, but at least in Arkham, all his father had was some sort of makeshift potato sack with two holes cut out of the front for his eyes. Looking at it made him shudder and cringe, but not as bad as the seizures that, at times, possessed him.

“Did you bring them, Jonathan?” The Scar-- His father questioned out across the table, snapping Jonathan out of his thoughts in a hesitant nod. 

“I-I don't like doing this. Someone's going to catch you--- me at some point.” Jonathan shook his head to the thought of being trapped inside Arkham with his deranged father, and his head lulled to almost slip into unconsciousness. The bags under his eyes made it evident-- He hadn't been sleeping well. Jonathan flinched, moving to pull some labeled chemicals from his pocket, placing them on the metal table with the usual paranoid glance around the room. Nobody, like usual.

“Son,” Gerald began, moving to pull the chemicals to his side of the table, and hastily take Jonathan's hand with a squeeze. Gerald's hands were cracked, beaten, burnt and filthy, Jonathan noted, slowly glancing to him with a struggle to stop his hand from trembling, and he flinched to cover his face from the simple sight of what his father became. The touch didn't help his paranoia in the slightest. “Mr. Valeska has the guards bribed. You know this, stop being so afraid.”

“I'm not-...”

“Jonathan.” Gerald spoke more firmly, squeezing his hand to a painfully tight level. “I love you, son. Be sure to visit next week.” Gerald promised with a sweet lul to his tone- the softest The Scarecrow ever got. Alluring, but still scared the hell out of the boy. He swallowed, anxiously pulling his hand back to raise himself to his feet.

“Next week.” Jonathan agreed with a hint of hesitation, and quickly looked away to leave as hastily as possible.

\-----

Alice Tetch -- Better known as The Red Rabbit -- was a ruthless murderer fixated on the concept of one's true nature, but more specifically, it was her blood that brought it out. Dubbed the Alice Tetch virus, a simple touch to the virus changed a person. Superhuman strength with the cage unlocked to their deepest, darkest fears. Her brother was an example of one of her 'experiments’ in the apparent name of love.

His name is Jervis Tetch. As a young boy and a teenager, Alice continuously used her blood on him, to a level that it was either permanently in his DNA or he gained an immunity-- He lived a good life for a while - A street hypnotist and something to spark a party up, mastered in hypnotism. His sister was locked safely up inside of Indian Hill, under the care of Prof. Strange for her odd virus. Of course, when Indian Hill shut down and the inmate's escaped, so did Alice, and her first destination was towards Jervis, her brother.

“I… got your letter.” Jervis muttered out quietly, stepping cautiously into the room where his sister sat-- Dressed head to toe in a striped dress, modified along with a corset up it. Her gaze looked blank, yet excited, looking to Jervis with a slow tap her foot on the ground. She was restrained, at least, which calmed the underlying anxiety of Alice trying to drug him with her blood-- Something that, only recently, did he get out of his blood.

“Where did that Mad Hatter spirit go, Brother? Oh, how I adored that.” She teased out slowly, clicking her tongue with a slow lean into the table. “Don't you know you'll never be rid of it-- of me? We share the same blood, the same bond, same…” A small laugh slipped from The Red Rabbit’s lips, cocking her head to the side with blond locks falling over her eyes. “... Everything. I missed you! I love you.”

Jervis felt his stomach twist in sickness at each word she spoke with such-- delicacy. It was almost admirable how soft spoken she was, even with the underlying mock, regardless, Jervis didn't like it. “I didn't come to indulge your … fantasies, Alice. I'm here because in your letter-”

“Poem.”

“...You mentioned planning something. I'm here now, aren't I? I need to know your plan.” 

“Curiouser and curiouser! Dear brother, I'm delighted to see you're alive and well. Is everyone treating you alright? Have you got a job? Oh! Do they know about your special little ability yet?”

Jervis sighed. Absolutely useless. He didn't know what he expected, or what drew him back to her. Why did he give in?... 

“If that's all, Alice, I'd like to make my leave.” Jervis then excused, making Alice smile wildly, but she didn't respond. How typical of her. Without another word, he bowed his head, and made his leave with a scowl across his face. A pointless endeavour, really…

...As soon as he left the room, he found himself crashing into a rough looking young man, awkwardly tumbling backwards along with him for them both to stare at each other. Jervis eyes lit up with an odd amount of excitement, thrusting his hand forwards suddenly. “Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Jervis Tetch, you?”

\-----

Crash.

Jonathan collapsed to the ground as quickly as he left the room, his heart jumping out of anxiety in his chest, dipping like it almost stopped still. He stared like a frightened rabbit at this--- this…

Man. Dressed in head to toe in a vintage, purple wool. His hair was a mess, yet neat, and a tophat donned his head, making him look... particularly odd. He looked oddly excited, the look in his eyes was almost playfully childish, even in Arkham.

“...vis Tetch, you?”

Jonathan zoned into the last part of the sentence, staring at him with a blank look for a good minute, and refuses the hand with an awkward motion. “Jonathan Crane. S-Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I should--”

“Gerald Crane's son?” Again, the excitement.


	2. jervis the fuckin stalker

Something about this boy. Something about the son of the feared Scarecrow-- He didn't know how or why, but he was drawn to him more than anything he could truely explain. Jervis proceeded to pull himself to his feet, brushing himself off quickly from the dusty floors of Arkham, and he smiled excitedly to offer aid up to his feet. This was swiftly refused without a word, and the Crane wobbled to his feet in a squeeze of his own hands. Nervous, Jervis noted. The brown-haired man was nervous-- That was...adorable.

“What's it matter to you? Just leave me alone, I don't like it here.” Jonathan poked the words with a hint of bitterness, almost like a grumpy crow...or a rabbit. Jervis’ cheeks flushed with a swoon, eyeing him up for a moment of silence. Jonathan looked uncertain, gulping to slowly step around Jervis, snapping Tetch back into reality to grab his sleeve, and he cringed for a second at how he jumped.

He retracted his hand, and he slipped his hand into his pocket to hold out a small card, which read 'The Mad Hatter's hypnotism show!’, and included a phone number.

“My number, Mr. Crane.” Jervis put forwards with a hint of a smooth and sickly sweet tone, only matched with a sugary smile. He watched Jonathan hesitate for a second, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing but air came out to take the card quickly from him, tucking it away into his dirt-coated pocket to quickly make his leave. He didn't say anything, but even the silence around the boy was…

....Something.

\-----

Oh God. That was almost as bad as being in the same room as his father-- This 'Tetch’ person wasn't someone he particular wanted to talk to. Too pretentious, too talkative and... touchy. So, Jonathan made his leave as quickly as he could, muttering under his breath. Today was bound to be a terrible day, the next thing, he expects, is that someone raided the area he slept in. Jonathan sighed, rubbing his gloved-hands together to walk by the reception desk (if you could call it that) onto Gotham’s streets. He stared dully over the setting sun, and sighed.

Time to see if he can eat today. It's been a few days, if he manages to scrap something up, then… he’ll just have to steal something, won't he?

\-----

Jervis noticed through his...research of the young man was that he lived in the narrows, and had found some sort of underground hatch to sleep in, which he quickly found out was both a mess and quite cold. Jervis was just curious, and within a few days he found himself leaving money near the entrance to his hatch, and entering the bunker himself. Paper was everywhere-- Paper with scientific equations he didn't exactly understand, chemicals which were collecting dust, the general collection of rubbish, a couple of spare clothes (not much…), and a dirty bed. As much as he wished, urged and yearned for clean this...mess up, his sweet Crow had no clue he was here. It wasn't his fault that Jonathan must have misplaced the card with his number on it--- Or else Jonathan could have simply invited him inside.

Oh, dear, his rabbit was so smart. He gushed for a moment at his collection of home-made books, some, he noted, belonged to Gerald Crane. Jervis sighed our joyously, slowly pulling out a new contact card-- the reason he was here --to place it down atop the pile of books. Perfect. Jonathan was sure to notice that and send him a text or call him.

Satisfied, Jervis took his leave.

\-----

Someone's been following him. He's certain of it-- A lot of what he sees and thinks can be put up to paranoia, but he's certain someone's following him. Money's been left near his home this last week, and his ravens had been acting strange and wary when he visited them for their daily trip. Something's off.

He needs to dispose of them.

...Find out who had been following him at the very least, and work out what to do after that. Someone following him is dangerous, Jonathan's always on his toes now, glancing around the dark alleys for any sight of them. Nothing but the feeling of eyes watching his every step.

...And when he got home, a familiar card had appeared onto his pile of studies. One from the man he met in Arkham-- He can't remember his name, but the card did read 'The Mad Hatter’, dubbed as far as he's aware, after the Alice in Wonderland character. He's never been a fan, but….

He picked it up, holding it between two fingers to squint over it. A phone number… he didn't have a phone, but that was easily solved through some quick theft. This man, although it's a loose link, could be who's ...following him. Meet him, make judgement, bring something for self defense… easily dealt with. Right?... 

With it decided, he scrunched the card up in his hand and shoved it into his pocket, hesitating for a short moment, to pick up a pocket knife laying on the side, and off he went to collect a flip-phone from whichever person makes his victim. He’ll try return it, of course, but he really needed it right now. To...investigate this odd fellow, catch him in the act, perhaps.

[Hey. This is Jonathan, are you still available to talk to?] sent at 5:32pm

Within a minute, a reply had already formed.

[Hello Jonathan! I was getting a little worried you’d never text me! Is this business, or..? You are the young man I met at Arkham, right?] sent at 5:33pm

[I’d like to meet. How does the Westside Cafe sound? At 6pm?] sent at 5:40pm

[Oh, yes, yes, yes my young sir! I’ll be right there, see you soon Rabbit~!]

Rabbit. What an odd nickname. How did he already get a nickname from someone he’s texted twice and spoke even less to? This manw as a creep, at least everything was weighing up that way. Jonathan sighed, slipping the phone into his pocket with a flick of his hood over his mop of hair when the rain started beating down, a common occurance in Gotham, which the tears in his coat did not help in the slightest. No matter what he does, he ends up soaked through.

Upon entering the cafe, the man he recognised from Arkham, was already readily sitting at a table, tapping his fingers upon the surface. He didn't seem to have noticed him, but he certainly got here quick. A small grumble formed under his breath at the swell of growing anxiety, and he dragged himself up to the table to glance Jervis over awkwardly, slowly sitting down with a tug on his oversized seats.

“I don't think I ever g-got your name.” Jonathan started, Jervis’ eyes lighting up to smile enthusiastically off to him, leaning forwards slightly.

“Jervis Tetch, it’s very good to properly speak with you! I knew you were special from the moment I laid eyes on you, you see-” Jervis’ voice trailed on with the sickness growing on Jonathan’s expression. Tetch. Now that he’s in a better mindframe, he at least recognises that name. Jervis Tetch-- He must be the brother of Alice, a...work partner of his fathers.

Oh dear.


End file.
